The Hot Springs Revenge Plan
by Dane Namor
Summary: Ejected from the hot springs and nursing both injured pride and bodies, the boys of the Investigation Team come up with a cunning plot for revenge... One that, as expected, unravels within moments. Abandoned by his friends and caught in a situation no student should be wrapped up in is Yu able to somehow salvage the situation? One Shot.


**The Hot Springs Revenge Plan**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a quick little idea I hashed up while I didn't have internet and was unable to work on any of my larger stories. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"A-Are you sure this is the right room?"<p>

"Ye-Yeah, I… I think so?"

"Yosuke…"

"No, no it's right, look!" They all leaned in closer. Even in the dim hall light they could clearly see the number 213 hanging over the door. "Yeah, see, 213! Th-This is it. It is, right?"

Whether they thought he knew, or simply through force of habit, all eyes turned to Yu.

"Er…"

Put on the spot and trying to strain his memory, he had no clue. Was it the right number? It seemed right? They'd only checked in a few hours ago but the specifics of where exactly the girls were staying had seemed so unimportant then, especially against the excitement to relax in such a high quality inn.

Heart pounding under their stares, once again the urge to back out before they took this too far rose to the fore.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." He offered instead. It was either 213 or 214… Right?

All eyes turned once more back to the door, the same feeling of hesitation sluicing through the each member.

'_Ouch…'_

And once again a dull throb from where one of those damn pails had smacked into him replaced any fear with anger! That had hurt damnit! And it wasn't like they could heal their wounds away so easily in the real world!

Even with that aside, the girls had cheated them out of their time in the hot springs and dumped them in a haunted room! How were they meant to sleep with the sounds of some wailing ghost coming from directly above them!?

No. Yosuke _was_ right! The girls had gone far too far! This was due revenge damnit!

Stepping forward, breath held, Yu pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>Holding his head in his hands a few minutes later, Yu had to supress a groan.<p>

He was the top of his class, a very smart man, but he didn't need any of that knowledge to realise what had happened. _'Wrong… Room…'_ Apparently the girls had been staying in room 214 after all.

Thoughts of revenge were dwindling fast, replaced with shock at just how long it had taken them to realise things had gone horribly wrong… Somehow, it hadn't been until Teddie and Kanji had jumped into bed with his classmate and homeroom-teacher before reality had dawned on them.

"Oh my! So that's how you guys are? Awww, you should have said so!"

In turn, all the boys turned nervously towards where one of the woman they'd practically accosted was sending a hungry look their way… Stepping backwards, Yu didn't think he'd ever seen Hanako look so excited.

Before he could even begin to process that, a sultry laugh froze him in place, "Mmmm… Such naughty boys!"

Noriko Kashiwagi, blinking herself awake at the sight of four young men who had seemingly stolen into her room to surprise her in her sleep, looked like all her Christmas's had come at once.

"A-A-Aaaaaaagh! Begoooooone!"

"Holy crap! D-D-Don't touch me!"

Leaping from the futons with speed Yu didn't think he'd ever seen before, Kanji and Teddie were each cowering behind him and Yosuke barely a moment later.

Amazingly, neither Kashiwagi nor Hanako seemed to think anything of the horrified reaction, the hungry look in their eyes not dissipating for a moment. If anything Kashiwagi seemed to get even bolder at the reaction, leaning over her futon in her skimpy nightgown, a full view down her assets was clearly on display… Judging by the whimping he heard from behind him (_'Really Kanji? What happened to proving yourself a man?'_) it didn't seem like any of his comrades appreciated the sight.

'_Urk…'_ Wincing a moment later he amended that thought. Or, possibly… It was due to the mirrored view from Hanako. Struggling to maintain his own control, Yu hurriedly averted his eyes from his classmate.

"We were crying our eyes out until now, you know?" Kashiwagi purred, inching closer "We thought there were no men who appreciated our beauty…"

'_So… The ghost?'_ Perhaps he'd been a little hard on Yukiko afterall, if she hadn-

"Alright boys… I'm all yours!"

Kashiwagi's abrupt declaration cut off any other possible train of thought. Jaws hanging open, all four stared numbly at her.

"And… Not a word of this to anyone!"

"C'mere tiger!" Hanako joined in barely a heartbeat later.

"A-A-AAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Three screams mixed into one as the boys instantly tore out of the room, running as if their very lives depended on it.

The boys… All except Yu.

Slowly turning from where the door was still hanging open from his friend's frenzied retreat back towards where Ms. Kashiwagi… Ms. Noriko Kashiwagi, his homeroom teacher, was looking expectantly at him, a single eyebrow raised… Time slowed to a crawl.

It wasn't as if he was ignorant of the advantages of an older woman. He'd found himself flirting naturally with Margaret without even a thought, let alone his time spent with Sayoko. The nights at the hospital had been long and she'd had plenty of time to teach him all about the pleasures an experienced woman could bring.

Of course, Sayoko was barely eight years older than him, Kashiwagi was probably almost forty… But then, it wasn't like she was unattractive. No, by any standard she was still quite the beauty, the only ugly thing about her was her personality.

Taking a small step forwards the same cocky smirk that Sayoko loved so much on him found itself on his face once more.

"Do you remember the pageant, the male pageant?" He offered, reaching a hand up to loosen his yukata and taking her thoughts away from his fleeing friends, "I said at the time that I was forced to do it by the woman I liked…"

"A-Ah?" Kashiwagi's eyes shot open in sudden surprise, "T-Then…"

"My friend signed me up for it."

The pain from the wooden pails still hurt… But, there was more than one form of revenge.

"But, it wasn't them who wouldn't let anyone back out..."

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh," Chie's contented sigh rang out around the hot springs as she imitated Rise's dead man's float. "It feels <em>so<em> good… I love, love, love this spring."

"Mhmm," Yukiko hummed in response, stifling a yawn "I still feel a little bad about the boys though."

"Yeah… We should pr-"

"Oh come on you two!" Rise cut in, "It's no big deal, they'll have plenty of time to get in the baths tomorrow. Plus! Everyone knows it's far more important for a girl to spend time in places like this than a guy. Ahhh, can't you just feel it making your skin all soft and supple?"

"Speaking of tomorrow, shouldn't we be heading in soon? It is getting rather late." Naoto added carefully from her own position at the edge of the springs.

"Ah, right, right. Yeah, we shouldn't leave Nanako-chan alone for much longer anyway."

* * *

><p>"Narukami-kun?"<p>

"I- Ms. Kashiwagi! I needed to see you!" He answered smoothly, drawing upon all the time he'd spent with Yumi in the drama club as his mind raced quickly for a reason for him to be in her room this late.

"O-Oh?"

"Yes!" He nodded vigorously, clenching his fists and sending the most sincere look he could muster, "I was, it was shocking to all of us, we all voted for you… To think that someone, that someone like you could lose that beauty contest, we couldn't believe it!"

"H-Hah, oh well, you know." Staring with equal parts shock and pride, Kashiwagi's grin grew even wider, "It was the votes from the girls that swung things of course… Still, it is so nice to realise at least someone appreciates _real_ beauty. Not some androgynous child!"

Ignoring the sudden rearing of her ugly jealously, Yu pressed on, "Exactly, that's why, when we heard you were here… We just, I'm sorry. We couldn't hold ourselves back! We needed to see you!"

"Oh my," she purred, dragging herself towards him, "Such naughty boys… But then, as your teacher, I suppose I shall have to take responsibility…"

Grinning he took her hand in his, "M-Ms Kashiwagi… I…"

Letting his words trail off he raised his eyes past his teacher, prompting her to twist around following his gaze a moment later.

The elephant in the room as it were… Staring ravenously over at them, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hanako-san." He coughed awkwardly.

"A-Ah, huh!?" Blinking, shocked out of her reverie she didn't seem to have expected to have been addressed.

Judging by the way Kashiwagi was tugging on his hand, she – surprisingly – didn't seem too worried about the other female's presence.

"Er, I-" Stumbling over his words, Yu thought fast, Kashiwagi was one thing, performing infront of Hanako… That was another. "Would you mind, well… There's some things Ms. Kashiwagi and I need to talk about. _Privately._"

"Ah, b-but, I- Huh…"

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but, the other girls from our class, Chie and Yukiko and some underclassmen, they're staying right next door, in room 214. I know they thought it was terrible what happened to you. They'd love to spend some more time with you."

The normally self-assured Hanako looked momentarily hesitant,

"_Hanako._" Ultimately it was her teacher that pushed her over the edge.

"O-Okay, sure. I'll stay with them." Pulling herself to her feet, with one final fleeting glance towards Yu, finally, the last obstacle was cleared.

"Remember! Not a word of this to anyone!" Kashiwagi called after her, barely even noticing as the door slammed shut far too busy pulling her other student down towards her.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, guys I'm beaaaat." Rise sighed happily, as the girls fumbled their way through the dark and into the room "We stayed out there for so long, but it felt sooo goo-Huh?"<p>

*Hraaaaaaaaww*

A mighty roar, like the scream of a chainsaw, swiftly interrupted Rise's thoughts.

"Wh-What was that noise!?"

"I-I don't, is this the right room?"

"O-Of course it is." Naoto stuttered, reaching for the light switch, "It said 214 right on the door, I remember it clearly… And, look, there's Nanako-chan."

"T-Then… Who-Who's that?"

*Hraaaaaaaaww*

The roar sounded unsettlingly familiar to two of the girls, a fell chill tingling down their spine at the sound. Even so, all eyes swivelled to the considerable mass in the back of the room.

"I-Don't… It can't be…" Yukiko whispered in shock, automatically flinching behind Chie.

"Ah!"

Flinching back as the room suddenly flooded with light, Naoto's hand having finally located the light switch the mystery was solved a moment later.

"Hanako!? Augh, I knew it!"

"W-What's she doing here?"

"Who… Who _is_ that? One of your classmates Senpai?"

*Hraaaaaaaaww*

"She, she stays here sometimes with Ms. Kashiwagi…" Yukiko supplied weakly, "But they were meant to be staying in the room next to ours."

"Oh yeah." Chie nodded, "I saw them when we checked in, but, why is she in here? And where's Ms. Kashiwagi then?"

"Who cares? Let's get her out of here, there's no way we can sleep over that racket!"

Yukiko and Chie, already having horrible flashbacks of the school camp, nodded vigorously at that. "H-Hey, Hanako… Hanako?" Chie began, stepping forwards towards their classmate.

*Hraaaaaaaaww*

"W-Wait." Naoto pulled her shoulder back, hurriedly making shushing motions towards the group, "We can't, we'll wake Nanako-chan."

Following Naoto's outstretched finger to where the young girl was sleeping quietly through the deathly racket the groups stepped back.

"You're right, we can't wake her up, not this late."

"Geez, how is she even sleeping through this? You're quite the girl Nanako-chan…"

Plopping herself down on one of the spare futons with a pout, Chie could already feel her good mood evaporating in frustration. "What should we do then?" She whispered, "How are we going to sleep like this? Can we get another room?"

"No, there's no way." Yukiko grimaced, taking a spot next to her friend with a dejected frown, "Even getting two rooms was almost impossible."

She could possibly retreat to her own personal room of course, but it didn't have anywhere near enough space for her friends and she couldn't just abandon them!

*Hraaaaaaaaww*

"You know…" A naughty smirk suddenly appeared on Rise's face, "We _could_ just go to the boys room."

"T-The boys room!?" Blushing furiously, Naoto only just managed to control the volume of her voice.

"Yeah! They'd be glad to see us for sure! I know Senpai wouldn't mind sharing a futon with me…"

Off in her own world at that fantasy, Rise managed to completely miss the dark look on the other girl's faces at that comment.

"Th-there's no way we can do that!" Chie cut in, forcing her own blush down at the prospect, "Not after this afternoon!"

"R-Right." Yukiko nodded, none of them wanted to face up to the boys group right now, especially not after what had happened this afternoon.

"Oh, right…" Rise sunk down with her own dejected frown now, "Yeah, I guess they're probably pretty steamed, huh?"

*Hraaaaaaaaww*

"Then, I suppose." Letting out a relieved sigh at not having to face the boys who may have seen her naked, Naoto sunk down beside her comrades, "We shall just have to endure with this. I believe that we should be able to become accustomed to th-"

_"Alright! That's enough playing around!"_

Suddenly interrupted by a loud cry ringing directly through the thin inn walls, all eyes turned in shock to where their room connected to their neighbour.

"W-Was that…"

"Ms. Kashiwagi?"

_"Come on and take me!"_

"Wha!?"

"N-No way!"

_"AUUUNG!"_ Even their cries of disbelief were silenced when a very loud, and seemingly very happy, moan reverberated through the room. _"Yes, Yeeees! God yes!"_

"I-Is that, are we really?" Burning bright crimson the girls all turned horrified looks too each other.

"I-I think so," Rise supplied weakly, "Wow… She's really, uh, really…"

The rhythmic thumping pounding through the walls increased in tempo, their teacher's resulting moans quickly drowning out the idol's thoughts. Even the sound of Hanako's snoring faded to the background under the woman's lusty cries.

"Y-Yeah…" Chie gulped.

"T-That's enough of this!" Even more uncomfortable than the rest, Naoto dived past them, crawling into the futon and promptly holding a pillow over her head. "Let's just all get to sleep!"

"Well at least, at least Nanako-chan seems to be fine?" Yukiko offered, directing a glance over to where Nanako was somehow sleeping peacefully through the racket, utterly undisturbed.

And so, having heard things that no student should hear, the girls all turned over awkwardly and tried to sleep as best they could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the circumstances were little better in the guy's room.<p>

"Go Sensei!" Teddie cheered, looking in awe at the ceiling as Ms. Kashiwagi's moans rose to a frenzy, "I always knew you were a real man Sensei!"

"J-Just shuttup!" Yosuke cried for the hundredth time, glaring daggers over at Teddie while trying to push all thoughts of his best friend's apparent sex life from his mind. "Just go to sleep already!"

"A man…" Kanji whispered to himself, his own feelings in turbulence as he contemplated his actions, "A real man..."

"You shuttup too! Gah! Let's just get some sleep, all of us!"

Thankfully the noises, after rising to a fever pitch, had finally died out. Sighing at his trauma finally ending, Yosuke managed relaxed, pushing it all from his mind.

Unfortunately that peace only lasted a few minutes.

"Wooooah, Sensei! He's going again!"

"Grraaaaagh."

And so an eventful night at the Amagi Inn passed by.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I loved Persona 4, I've wound up with a good handful of fun Persona 4 ideas I'd like to see if I can get down at some point… But man, the special events are so rough on poor Yu (and Yosuke, but he brings a lot of it on himself).

I thought it'd be nice to see at least one event where Yu didn't get absolutely shafted ethier by the girls, Teddie, or himself and especially after the girl's acted (although I assume Yukiko didn't act maliciously) I always thought it was a shame how the revenge plan backfired so badly!

Plus why _do_ they all run away from Kashiwagi? By this stage of the game Yu's probably screwing around with, or finished screwing around with, Sayoko. He shouldn't be that scared of an older lady… Maybe Hanako though.


End file.
